PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (TRANSGENIC ANIMAL MODELS) The Transgenic Animal Models (TAM) Shared Resource (SR) was formally established in 1989 to provide specialized equipment and expertise in transgenic technology and genome engineering to U-M faculty. Recognizing its high scientific impact, the TAM SR had been continuously funded by the CCSG since 1996. The CCSG in combination with institutional support provides University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) members with a cost-effective resource that eliminates the need for UMCCC members to independently establish resource intensive assets in their individual laboratories. The SR provides specialized equipment and staff trained in embryo micromanipulation, CRISPR/Cas9 reagent construction/validation, embryonic stem cell culture, and bacterial artificial chromosome recombineering. UMCCC members benefit from the ability to use genetically engineered mouse models in their research at a reasonable cost because of the SR's extensive capabilities and expertise as well as institutional and CCSG support. Because of the facility's expertise in genetically engineered mice and rats, the SR was renamed Transgenic Animal Models (TAM) in 2016 with the support of the UMCCC Senior Leadership Council and the External Advisory Board. The SR is located in the School of Medicine in close proximity to the majority of UMCCC members.